castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
News Archive/2019 News
This page regroups all Castle Age News from 2019, which appear in the News area of the in-game Home page. See here for all past News: News Archive. December 26, 2019: Notice Notice The web3/4 can currently be recharged using PayPal. We apologize for the inconvenience, thank you for your patience and understanding. Feel free to contact customer support team if you have any related problem for further assistance. November 29, 2019: Notice Notice Due to Super Rewards' business changes, payment options through web3/4 will be unavailable starting on 00:00 Dec.1st PST. Dev team will make the optimizations of Payment ASAP. Please link your account to your email and make your payments on an iOS device during these days. We are sorry for the inconvenience this may cause. November 12, 2019: Notice Notice The issue has been fixed, and the Meteorite will restart on 12th 00:00 PST. Your progression during the event hasn't been affected. In light of the incident, we're planning to postpone the end of the event by one day. please log in to the game within 72 hours to check 1x Stamina and 1x energy Potion as compensation. We're very sorry for the inconvenience, thank you for your patience and understanding. November 11, 2019: Notice Notice Dear heroes, we sincerely apologize for the inconvenience that the Meteorite event will be suspended and delayed to open due to a glitch. The Devs are working on it non-stop. Your progression during the event won't be affected. Thanks for your patience and understanding. October 13, 2019: Maintenance Notice Maintenance Notice Dear heroes, please be advised that there will be a scheduled server maintenance for server optimization on Oct 13 20:30 PDT, which will approximately take 6.5 hours. All players will receive 1x Full Stamina Potion, 1x Full Energy Potion, 500x Guild Coins and 1x Free Roll. Please log into the game to check if you've received the compensation within 72 hours after the maintenance. We apologize for any inconvenience and thank you for your patience. September 10, 2019: Maintenance Notice Maintenance Notice Dear heroes, please be advised that there will be a scheduled server maintenance for server optimization on September 12 20:00 PDT, which will approximately take 8 hours. All players will receive 1x Full Stamina Potion, 1x Full Energy Potion, 1000x Guild Coins and 1x Free Roll. Please log into the game to check if you've received the compensation within 72 hours after the maintenance. We apologize for any inconvenience and thank you for your patience. August 30, 2019: Gaea Summer Giveaway! Gaea Summer Giveaway! Be sure to participate in our Gaea-wide Summer giveaway on our Facebook page for your chance to win a free Chest Roll, Stamina Potion, and Energy Potion! https://www.facebook.com/castleage/photos/a.226480594106643/2468825503205463/ August 8, 2019: 10th Anniversary Festival General Poll 10th Anniversary Festival General Poll Now is the time to shine a spotlight on your favorite generals! Vote for your favorite generals in our 10th Anniversary Festival General Poll to have them featured in an upcoming special chest! The poll will be open until August 12, 23:59 PDT. Also, you can win cool rewards when we reach the milestones! Cast your vote here: https://forms.gle/nEBMvBUWPC2BPgjm7 August 6, 2019: Maintenance Notice Maintenance Notice Dear heroes, please be advised that there will be a scheduled server maintenance for server optimization form August 6, 20: 00 to August 7, 02: 00 PDT. Please plan your in-game progress accordingly. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Please log into the game to receive 20x Favor Points, 1x Stamina Refill and 600x Guild Coins as compensation within 72 hours when the maintenance is complete. July 26, 2019: Notic Notic UPDATE The issue has been resolved. If you have any related issues, please contact our customer support. Dear heroes, We will be temporarily disabling the ability to purchase Favor Points using Super Rewards on the web3 and web4 platforms due to technical difficulties. Purchases using the iOS and Facebook platforms will not be affected during this time. The Super Rewards team is already working on a fix to resolve this issue. Once it has been corrected, the credits will be applied to your accounts. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience caused. Your patience and understanding are greatly appreciated. June 17, 2019: Purchase issue has been fixed Purchase issue has been fixed Dear heroes, the purchase issue has been fixed. If you made a purchase but didn't get it, please feel free to contact us. Both the development team and support team are trying to do their best to stable the purchase and help you to get your favor points. Please give them some time because there are many people asking for help. As a token of apology, some bonus compensation will be credited to your account along with the favor points missing. Again, so sorry about this issue and thank you so much for understanding. June 17, 2019: Known purchase issue through Facebook Known purchase issue through Facebook Dear heroes, we have confirmed an issue on favor points purchase through Facebook. Developers are now investigating the cause of this issue and trying their best to resolve it. If you didn't get favor points after purchase, please contact our customer support with the following information: 1.Confirm the Army code used to make the purchase. 2. A screenshot of your receipt showing the order number, items purchased, and order date. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience caused. May 22, 2019: Compensation for Maintenance Compensation for Maintenance Server maintenance has been completed. Once again we apologize for the inconvenience and will be giving out 1x Stamina Refill, 1x Energy Refill and 2x Free Chest Roll as compensation for your troubles. Please log into the game within 72 hours to claim them. We appreciate your patience. May 21, 2019: Maintenance Notice Maintenance Notice Heroes, we will perform a maintenance from May 21 22:00 PDT. Please plan your in-game progress accordingly. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Compensation will be sent after the maintenance is complete. Thanks for your understanding and patience. May 8, 2019: Countdown to Colosseum Season 1 Countdown to Colosseum Season 1 Dear heroes, the first season of Colosseum will be officially over on May 13th 00:00 PDT, and it will be suspended to prepare for a new season with new contents and rewards. Please note that your Honor Points won't be cleared when next season starts. During this time, the World Monster would make a comeback. Enjoy an exciting season finale of Colosseum and get ready for the Cerberus next Monday at 8 am PDT! May 7, 2019: Compensation for Enhancements Reset Compensation for Enhancements Reset Dear Heroes, Due to the enhancements reset issue in game, we temporarily disabled this feature last week. Now the issue has been fixed, enhance level is restored to the day before the maintenance and the equipment enhancement is enabled again. Please log into the game within 72 hours to check your compensation: 10x Enhance Crystal. Besides, we've already sent out the Gold and Enhance Crystal cost to those who enhanced after the maintenance. We thank you for your patience and understanding while the team fixed the problem. May 5, 2019: Compensation for Guild Battle Skipped Compensation for Guild Battle Skipped Dear heroes, we're sorry for the inconvenience of the 10v10 and 100v100 battles not working after the maintenance this week. The issue has been fixed and battles are already back up. Please log into the game to receive 1x Free Chest Roll, 2x Stamina Refill and 1000x Guild Coins as compensation within 72 hours. Notes *News prior to May 5, 2019 haven't been recorded here. Category:News Archive